


I miss you more.

by Willow200719



Category: lesbian - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss you more, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ten reasons why, Your -wrong- for once, if your seeing this I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow200719/pseuds/Willow200719
Summary: Dedicated to Tyler.
Relationships: Me/Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I miss you more.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ty).



**Here is ten reasons why I miss you more**

**1\. I miss you more because its just a proven fact, and your wrong. (just this once ya know.)**

**2\. I miss your laugh, and your smile, and how funny your are, and I'm not funny, so you can't miss that part of me.**

**3\. I miss you more because, I'm very _sensitive_ and the only being I have around to comfort me is my dog.**

**4\. I listen to music and pretend your singing it to me, (Yes I'm a simp.)**

**5\. I literally cannot stop checking my phone to see if you texted me.**

**6\. I set an alarm for when I can next see you.**

**7\. I'm constantly wishing you were beside me.**

**8\. I'm trying to prove my love here, I'm trying.**

**9\. I told you I missed you more in spanish once and it was very _hard to do._**

**_10\. I miss you more because you mean everything to me._ **

**_love your one and only, Peyton._ **


End file.
